With the advent of computer controlled display systems, variations in control devices became of interest in the art. Traditionally, a keyboard was used to control the display and items within the display. However, keyboards were soon found to be awkward or inefficient for controlling a cursor or the like in a display for graphical purposes. Subsequently, a cursor control device commonly referred to as a mouse was developed and found to be more effective as a means for controlling a cursor in the display.
Various mouse-type cursor control devices have been disclosed such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,652 to Lapson et al. Generally the disclosed mouse devices provide a means for moving a display cursor in a pattern relative to the movement of the mouse on a surface of use and a means for providing selective signals to the computer for effecting changes in the display. Typically, the signal generating means is a switch which is to be operated in various manners to provide different effects. For example, in one manner of operation, the switch is maintained in a depressed position while the mouse is moved across the surface to generate a display of the options available to the user at that time. In another manner of operation, the switch is depressed and released in a single click fashion to indicate selection of a displayed item. In another manner, the switch is depressed and released twice to provide selection of other items. Such manners of operation are often confusing and tiring to the user. As a result, incorrect selections are made where a single click is used instead of a double click or vice versa.
Accordingly, there is a need for simplified motions for operating a mouse-type cursor control device.